


Day One; Ornaments

by otps_are_hard_work



Series: Advent calender [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Developing Relationship, Domestic, Jim Moriarty Has Issues, M/M, Murder Husbands, Non-Graphic Violence, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otps_are_hard_work/pseuds/otps_are_hard_work
Summary: Sebastian had very few good memoires of Christmas. Between his Pa being out on duty, stressed and snapping whenever he did come back, and his desperate mother trying to make the little money they had stretch. It just reminded him of struggling, and discontent.He didn't know why, but he had assumed Jim would hate the whole Christmas 'thing', but his first celebration with the male had changed that view entirely.





	Day One; Ornaments

**Author's Note:**

> written for someone special (you know exactly who you are). Enjoy 25 days of your Murder Husbands

Sebastian had very few good memoires of Christmas. Between his Pa being out on duty, stressed and snapping whenever he did come back, and his desperate mother trying to make the little money they had stretch. It just reminded him of struggling, and discontent.

He didn't know why, but he had assumed Jim would hate the whole Christmas 'thing', but his first celebration with the male had changed that view entirely. The whole flat (overnight, it seemed) had turned into something out of one of those old Christmas movies. Just like the ones his Grandma made him watch he was little, back when she'd look after him when his Ma and Pa fought. Even down to the garish garlands covering all the walls and windows. It was almost like his Boss had walked into Harrods and selected anything remotely festive.

Sebastian had walked in from his latest job, and his muscles ache felt familiar at this point. The burning in his shoulders made him feel like a Rookie, back in the barracks again. It tuned out Christmas was a brilliant time to get rid of enemies in your life, and that bitter little thought just made him think back to his own heated family reunions.  
But, no matter how much blood and violence he had seen, there was nothing more unsettling and sinister than Jim delicately placing small glass ornaments _("All the way from Russia Sebastian! Do not drop that box. They're worth more than you could ever earn.")_ On an impossibly large fur tree.  
"Looks magical Boss." He commented drily, and Jim glanced over his shoulder, smiling? This scene was all kinds of wrong. Maybe it was an experiment? That wouldn't surprise him.

Sebastian let the room lapse back into a content kind of silence, with none of the usual electric tension Jim seemed to carry with him. Sebastian stood for a moment, certain he would break this spell if he moved. Finally though, he realized Jim wouldn't appreciate his dirty shoes on the wooden boards, and began to pull off his layers, uncomfortable with the sticky feeling it left on his skin. He hadn't gotten any blood on him, but still, he never enjoyed how sweat dried after a job.  
"Did you bring it with you?" Jim asked then, and if Sebastian wasn't use to Jims strange requests, it would have worried him more.  
"Got it Boss." Sebastian confirmed, leaning down to grab for his carry bag, producing a single Christmas tree ornament. Jim turned his head back over his shoulder, fussing over the tree once more, and Sebastian took that as his cue to bring it over to the other male.  
"Thank you, darling." Jim drawled, a smile on his lips as he plucked the ornament from the others fingers, holding it for a moment, his eyes reflecting the soft glow of the fairy lights he had hung.  
"Follow my instructions?" Jim asked then, breaking his eyes away from the small figurine to find a gap on the soft branches to hang it. Sebastian watched for a moment, not missing the subtle warning the other carried in his voice, before he nodded sharply.  
"Yes, Boss. Silent, he didnt see me. No evidence, took an ornament and left. Under ten minutes in total." Sebastian listed. Obviously that was the correct answer, as Jim lightly hummed and offered no further comment.

The ornament was simple, Sebastian hadn't been given a guide on what to pick. All he knew was Jim wanted a... Memory. He went for the one with the least glitter. Turns out his victim had some young kids. It was a jolly looking reindeer, with a metallic red nose and little gem eyes. Sebastian had to be careful not to shatter it, but in Jims hands, it almost looked safe. The soft palms of a man who never worked making the scene feel somehow more innocent. He could almost trick himself into pretending this hadn't come from a crime scene. Almost.  
"Put that up high, would you?" Jim asked then, handing the little deer to Sebastian, and he frowned a little. He reached up, finding a gap and fumbling for a moment. Hopefully it looked okay, Jim could be particular, and he wasn't trained in the art of tree decoration.

  
Sebastian was surprised to feel Jims arms curl around his waist, a sharp chin coming down to rest on his shoulder. He almost shivered, and Jim smoothed his hands down the others stomach. The other must have felt the hitch in his ribs, he could feel Jims chin shift as he smiled.  
"Isn't it lovely?" Jim asked then, and Sebastian ran his eyes down the tree.  
"I guess." Sebastian finally decided. It was big. Bigger than the reduced plastic trees his Ma dragged from her work at the market. Jims sharp little nails teased at his hips, and Sebastian tried again. "It looks... Good Boss."  
"Isn't it just? Everyone feels untouchable at Christmas, and you come and crush those little memoires. Ruined Christmas for the rest of their lives, just perfect." Jim purred, a little tug on his shirt making Sebastian turn, and he found himself looking down at the other. Now he was in front of the tree, the light that once warmed Jims eyes had disappeared. It was like the night sky when it was too clouded to see stars.  
"Perfect Boss."


End file.
